Magnets for Lips
by EvilValenStrife
Summary: Sav and Declan decide to have a little bro time. Slash and it is rated-M for a reason!


**Author's Crap**: I'm back again with another Degrassi fic! I don't know what it is about SavxDeclan but, goddamn, I have to keep writing about them or I'll get annoyed by my own thoughts… This time it's a rated-M. Thank you to those who read my previous Degrassi fic. I don't think I'll make it tie in with this one but, hell, who knows? Oh, there's a surprise at the end…

**Warning**: This is slash. M-rated slash… If you don't like slash or M-rated slash, why did you click on it and why are you still here? Please go away it slash or M-rated goodness offends you in any way, shape, or form.

**Disclaimer**: Oh, sweet Jesus… Do I really have to degrade my self by posting such tomfoolery? -looks at admins- I do? (sigh) I don't own Degrassi: The Next Generation. I never have, I never will. It is foolish to think that I ever will and therefore, I don't…

* * *

Two teens made their way into the Bhandari residence and up the stairs directly to Sav's room. Sav had the house to himself today and he was excited to actually have company without worrying about his parents or his little sister. Upon entering the room, Declan glanced around nodding his head.

"Not a bad room you got here. So many posters…" Declan spoke with his hand against his chin.

"It's nowhere near as big as yours and it's so messy right now." Sav responded clearing some room for Declan to sit somewhere.

"As true as that is, it's still pretty cool…" He reassured the other teen before sitting on the bed. "Can I sit on the bed, if you don't mind?"

"Sure. I'm gonna go grab some snacks. Want something to drink?"

Declan paused for a moment.

"Hmm…" He looked upward before speaking. "Coca-Cola's good with me."

"Alright, I'll be back." Sav said before going downstairs.

_Hmm…_ Declan thought. _All alone in Sav's room… What to do?_ He suddenly got a big grin on his face. He rose from his sitting position and began to look around the room for anything out of the ordinary.

He looked underneath the bed and found a shoebox. _Bingo._ He quickly grabbed the shoebox and looked to see Sav's personal "stash". He picked up one that read _"Busty Blondes"_ and smiled before putting it back in the box.

After further searching, he found a case with no label and no picture hidden beneath the rest of the DVD's. _I wonder what this is…_ Declan wondered before he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He quickly put the box back under the bed and resumed his sitting position on the bed.

"One Coca-Cola for you and one for me." Sav handed Declan the can and popped the lid to his own.

"Thanks, man." Declan said doing the same with his. "So, got any movies?"

"Yeah," Sav said before pointing to his shelf. "Just grab which ever one you want."

"That's not what I meant," Declan said chuckling. "Do you have any "movies"?"

Sav's face lit up red as he looked at Declan finally and grinned.

"Of course," Sav said setting down his soda. "Wanna see?"

"Hell yeah!" Declan put on his best face as he waited for Sav to get the box.

Sav got off of the bed and went underneath to grab his shoebox. He remerged with the goods.

"Take your pick, dude."

_Well, it's not like I can tell him that I kinda already went through his stuff…_ Then suddenly he got an idea. _Now I can find out what that one DVD is..._

He picked up the blank cover DVD and put it in Sav's hand. Sav's face paled in horror.

"How 'bout this one?" Declan smiled.

"Wait, what do you want to do with it?"

"We're putting this in the DVD player and I'm gonna watch it." Declan stated.

"With another dude?" Sav was flabbergasted with the suggestion and didn't bother to hide his shock.

"Well, sure, why not?" Declan shrugged. "We're two obviously straight dudes. It isn't that unusual to watch porn with your friend…"

"Well," Sav was at a loss until he remembered which DVD was in his hand. "But, can we watch another one?"

"Why?"  
"W-well," Sav stammered. "It's kinda old… It's not that good…"

"Boobs are boobs…" Declan stated calmly. He'd get Sav to crack and show him that DVD.

"Fine," Sav said still not too thrilled about the idea.

He turned on the power for the DVD player and the TV and put the DVD in the player; then sat on the bed next to Declan with remote in hand.

"We could still watch another one." Sav tried to dissuade Declan from the current DVD as they waited for it to start.

"Shh… It's starting." Declan lay back on the bed.

On the screen, big red letters appeared. "Night Shift Nurses". Declan smiled. _Nurse fetish, huh?_ He thought.

The camera zeroed in on the hospital where a muscular brunette male sat on the examination bench.

"Hot female nurse…" Declan said nodding his head in agreement.

Sav's face became red as he recalled the contents of that DVD and winced.

The door to the examination room in the hospital opened to a tall and skinny blonde haired nurse who walked in beside the patient.

"Oh! A pleasant surprise," Declan's head rose to get a better look at the screen. "It's gonna be a threesome. Hot…"

The story of the porn went on for about seven minutes before the muscular brunette grabbed the blonde nurse and began to make-out with him on the bench.

Declan's face twisted in confusion while Sav's in horror. Declan's eyes were glued to the screen. Sav tore his eyes away and stared down into his lap. _He's gonna think I'm weird…_ He thought woefully. _I knew I should've gotten rid of it…_

Declan finally managed to take his eyes off of the screen and looked down to see a lump beginning to form in his pants. _I've gotta get rid of this thing…_

"I-I'm gonna go… to the b-bathroom…" Sav hurriedly said before running out the door and down the hall.

Declan continued to stare at his lower regions until he realized the DVD was still playing. He looked up and saw the blonde man on his knees rubbing the thick cock of the brunette through his boxers.

Declan swallowed and noted that the bulge grew considerably bigger at the sight. He pressed a palm to his erection and began to apply a little pressure to it. He gave a small sigh at the feeling and began to rub it with his palm.

He looked up again and saw the blonde haired nurse licking the head of the other man's cock slowly.

Declan's hand began to undo the buckle on his belt and the button on his pants. He slipped his hand into his own boxers and stroked his erection lightly. He moaned before turning his head to the side on Sav's pillow. He breathed in Sav's scent on the pillow. It was intoxicating; An aphrodisiac at most.

"God…" He moaned stroking a little harder and faster.

Suddenly Declan heard footsteps that immediately broke him out of his trance. He quickly straightened up his pants with the exception of his belt. Sav came in with a red face and sat back down on the bed.

"Sav?" Declan called to the other teen. "You alright?"

"Yeah… No…" Sav spoke honestly. "I'm not alright."

"If it's about the porn," Declan sat up slightly not even bothering to hide the bulge in his pants. "I don't mind…"

"What?" Sav's eyes grew to twice their normal size as looked down and Declan's erection came into sight. "Dude, you're um…"

"Hard? I know…" Declan spoke and he got an idea. "You wanna... help each other out?"

Sav looked up to see the apparent lust in Declan's eyes. Could he really do this and not be weird about it? Wasn't this technically… gay?

"Bros do it all the time. It's completely normal." Declan spoke reassuringly. "Two dudes watch porn together, get a little horny, and jerk each other off."

"But, to gay porn?" Sav questioned.

"Not usually, but that makes it a little more interesting, doesn't it?" Declan scooted closer to Sav and placed a hand on his shoulder. "And you don't seem to be in any condition to resist…"

Sav's face turned red yet again as he contemplated the offer.

"We never speak of this again." Sav said turning to face Declan again. "How do we start this?"

Without answering, Declan smirked and pressed his lips to Sav's in a quick movement. Sav remained still at first but then began relax into the kiss. He began to press back and move his mouth against the other teen's. Declan moaned and kissed the other male with more vigor. Sav slipped his tongue into Declan's mouth where the other teen began to suckle it and rub it with his own.

"That…" Sav spoke after breaking the kiss to catch his breath.

"Was hot, was awesome, amazing?" Declan offered smirking.

Sav didn't even bother to answer before pushing Declan back against the pillows. He lifted his hips above Declan's own and proceeded to rock them slowly against the others'. He and Declan groaned simultaneously. Declan leaned up to capture the dark-skinned teen's mouth again and moaned into the kiss as Sav's hips rolled particularly hard on his own. He could feel the excitement from the other teen through his pants and began to roll his own hips upward to meet the movements of the other.

"Ah…" Sav broke the kiss as his eyes shut in pleasure and excitement.

Declan's hands moved of their own accord and roamed the other teen's body. He began running his hands up and under the other's shirt feeling the skin that was covered with goose bumps. Sav's body shivered with delight as he continued to grind his body against Declan's.

"I… I thought –moan- we were… just gonna jerk… each other…" Sav breathed out as Declan's mouth began to trail lines along the brown skin of his chest.

"Are you saying you want to stop?" Declan halted all of his movements causing Sav to give him a whine of disappointment.

"No… Keep going…"

"I didn't think so." Declan picked up right where he left off.

He licked a trail from one hardening nipple to the other and proceeded to suckle it roughly.

"D-declan!" Sav cried trying hard to balance himself.

Sav's back arched as Declan took the small nipple into his mouth and began to tease it lightly. The porn, forgotten for the moment, played unwatched as the scene unfolded. Declan decided that Sav's shirt was a nuisance and motioned for him to remove it as Declan did the same.

"Nice body…" Declan noted as he ran his fingers over it feeling the muscles and dips that it held.

Sav shuddered against the ghosting touch of the fingers and leaned back down to kiss Declan again. The kiss was rougher and less gentle officially taking on an animalistic style. Sav hungrily ground his mouth against the other teen's in an effort to produce more sounds from him. Declan moaned loudly at the enthusiasm his friend was putting in. He rolled Sav over under him and began to play with the hairs at the base of his stomach.

"Don't tease me…" Sav spoke softly.

Declan couldn't refuse that voice and undid the button that obstructed his view of the other male's body. He pulled the zipper down slowly before rubbing at the clothed erection lightly. Its soft yet hard movement coaxed more moans out of the Indian teen. Sav lay back against the bed gripping the sheets tightly in anticipation.

"You really want it," Declan spoke teasingly. "Don't you?"

"I-I want it…" Sav stammered out ashamed at how his own voice had been reduced to a puddle of groans and moans.

Declan didn't need any orders to tell him twice. He reached inside Sav's boxer's opening and pulled his member free. It wasn't overly long but it wasn't small either. It was just right. It curved a little giving it a little more length.

His hand began to move up and down the length slowly making the other teen sigh in delight. The skin of Declan's fingers were somewhat smooth yet, the rougher parts that had contrasted with the soft skin of Sav's member made the latter even more turned on.

"Declan…" Sav breathed rolling his hips in time with Declan's pumps.

Declan took a look at his friend's face and saw the lust etched into his features. He felt like he was seeing his best friend with all of his guard down and it was hot…

Declan's own body began to react to the atmosphere and the heat of his friend's room. His member, having already been stimulated from his earlier session was revving to go. He swiftly undid his button on his pants and pulled his member through the opening. He tugged on it with the same speed and pressure he was using on Sav's.

Through Sav's pleasured haze, he could see Declan's hand pumping up and down steadily on his own member. He let one of his hands release their grip on the covers and grab at Declan's hand pulling it away. He grabbed the member with curious hands and Declan shuddered.

"Ohh…" Declan moaned as his hand continued to stroke the other boy's member.

After a little while of stroking slowly, he began to use the same speed as Declan and pushed his own body closer to his. He and Declan's members were now facing the same direction. Declan took Sav's hand from his member and let his own envelop both his and Sav's members.

The contact of both of their members made both men moan and thrust against each other. Sav let his hand also wrap around their members as they both continued to move in rhythm.

"Sav…" Declan growled as he felt himself nearing the edge. "I'm so close…"

"Nn… " Sav moaned running his hand against Declan's neck. "Me too…"

"I want to cum with you…" Declan said breathlessly.

It was something about those words that made Sav just lose it. He released into his and Declan's hands and on their chests. Not but a few seconds after, Declan's body shook as he released calling Sav's name.

"Aw, no…" Declan spoke out of breath. "I wanted to cum with you…"

"Sorry…" Sav blushed before laying back and enjoying his post-orgasmic bliss.

A knock was heard at his door and then it opened. _Shit!_ Sav thought. _I forgot to lock the door! I am so dead!_

"Hey, I wanna borrow your mirror." Alli came in and just stared at her brother and Declan in his bed.

"Alli! How many times do I have to tell you to knock and then wait for me?" Sav said angrily grabbing his covers to hide he and Declan's love juices.

"I _did_ knock!" Alli spoke back. "Whatever, so you're gay now or something?"

"None of your business! Just GET OUT!" Sav yelled.

"Helloo?" Alli said putting her hands on her hips. "Mirror!"

"Oh, for the love of—It's on the dresser!" Sav put his hands over his face. "Take it and GO!"

"I'm leaving." She said grabbing the mirror and leaving. "You're so weird…"

She left leaving Sav and Declan more than flabbergasted at what happened.

"That was um…. Unexpected…" Declan spoke as a matter of factly.

"I'm sorry…" Sav hung his head in shame. "I thought I locked the door."

"It's not your fault. At any rate, I think I should get going. It's almost time for your parents to get home anyway." Declan stood up and accepted the towel Sav gave to him.

Declan dressed and gathered his belongings and was about to walk out the door.

"Hey," Sav stopped him. "I had fun today."

"Me too," Declan smiled. "Next time, we'll do this at my house."

Sav smirked. He could get used to this routine.

* * *

**Author's Crap****:** I actually finished it… I'm damn surprised. I didn't think actual full-blown sex would be appropriate in this fic so, I'll save it for my PeterxSav. I think you'll enjoy that one. I hope you enjoyed this one too. Like always R&R.


End file.
